


Gule gardiner

by alt_er_love (hooley_dooley), hooley_dooley



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad- Freeform, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Isak Valtersen - Freeform, M/M, Noorhelm - Freeform, Out Isak Valtersen, Romantic Fluff, SKAM - Freeform, Skam Season 1, Skam Season 3, Skam Season 4, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yellow Curtains (Skam), christoffer schistad - Freeform, skam season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooley_dooley/pseuds/alt_er_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooley_dooley/pseuds/hooley_dooley
Summary: Set in between season 3 and 4 of Skam, Even and Isak are learning how their love can be stronger than any disease or hurdle they may face in the future. Chris and Eva are dealing with their own problems as they try and understand each other and their connection. Dive back into the world of Skam and come on a whole new journey with the characters that you love.IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SKAM PLEASE DO SO FIRST AS THIS FIC WILL SPOIL THE SHOW FOR YOU!I hope you enjoy!





	Gule gardiner

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective changes throughout the chapter. The first few chapter will focus mainly on Eva and Chris, and Isak and Even. Enjoy!

Eva)

Eva lay on her stomach, her legs casually crossed over and her arms outstretched in front of her, typing away at her laptop. She had an assignment due in Spanish she needed to finish, but she couldn’t concentrate. Her mind just kept flicking back to him, his big, goofy yet still charming smile, his beautiful eyes and soft, kind and persuading voice. She kept telling herself it was stupid. They were just hooking up, nothing more. Yet she still couldn’t stop herself from opening Facebook and looking through his account, seeing the pictures of him and his friends, laughing, mucking around and partying. She clicked on a photo of him lying down shirtless and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Suddenly there was a brisk nock on her window. Startled she hurriedly closed the laptop and looked over at the window. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was. He was here. She got up quickly, wishing she had nicer clothes on, neater hair and a little bit of makeup on, and opened the window for Christoffer to climb.

 

Isak)

School was tough and boring now that Even wasn’t around. After the Kossegruppa Christmas party Even had stayed in Isak’s apartment. It had only been a few days since the party, Even would be back soon and things would be better, but until then the only thing Isak could think about was getting back to the boy waiting for him in his bedroom. He had biology next. He decided not to be early today, like he normally was, and wait in the cafeteria. The school cafeteria has two levels, or an elevated seating area at least. That’s where he like to sit when Even can’t come to school, when he feels alone. He sits by the window and looks outside, not thinking about much because he doesn’t need to. It’s nice. The bell rings and he decides to get up. He’s usually already opening his textbook by now, but to be honest he just doesn’t care today. He arrives at the classroom with a few minutes to spare and takes his usual seat next to Sana.

“hey.” She says, briefly acknowledging Isak’s arrival while continuing to work on whatever she was typing.

“hey. Thanks for my, eh- Christmas present.” he said smirking a little. She laughed and nodded

“Yeah well now you owe me.” She replied, still keeping her eyes fixed on her laptop screen.

“Owe you! I don’t owe you! It was mine in the first place!” He exclaimed, shaking his head and laughing. When Isak had gone to one of Eva’s parties he found himself in a rather sticky situation. The police had turned up and Isak happened to have some of Mahdi’s drugs in his pocket. He hid them and ran. Luckily Sana saw him hiding the stash and grabbed it, and since then the two of them had become friends. Its quite amusing really. In the end Sana gave Isak the last of the drugs as a Christmas present, settling whatever debt they had to each other. 

“Sure, whatever, Isak.” She said rolling her eyes and pursing her lips, the smile still present in her eyes.

The bell for the end of the school day felt like it would take forever to ring, but when it finally did he was the first to put his things away and rush home.

 

Chris)

Chris liked girls. There was no point denying that, and girls liked him, girls loved him. But Chris, he doesn’t love girls. That’s not his style. He learnt that with Iben. He decided from then on that he would only ever like girls. The drama that comes with loving them just wasn’t worth it in the long run. At least that’s what he told himself, over and over as he sat in his car, so ready to just go home and go to sleep, no more girls tonight, no more drama. But he just couldn’t start the engine. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, about Eva, and he hated it. He was Christoffer Schistad! Not some soppy, cliché boy who couldn’t hook up with a girl without falling in love with her. Yet somehow, for some reason Chris found himself starting the engine of his car, turning left at one street, right at the other, right again, left, right and eventually stopping outside Eva’s house. He was going mad, surely. This wasn’t him. But he had come to that Christmas party, for her. That had been him. There was probably a thousand other parties he could have gone to, but he chose to go to her. And he had also hooked up with her more than once, and that was rare for him. Same girl twice? That’s not Chris! But maybe… maybe it was now. He got out of the car quickly and hurried across the empty street to her front yard. He had no idea if her mum was home, but knowing her, probably not. He walked around the side of the house to Eva’s window and looked inside quietly. She was lying on her bed, stomach down, legs crossed working on her laptop. When he strained to see what she was looking at his heart did something it rarely ever did. It stopped. Only for a moment, as he saw his own face smiling up from Eva’s laptop. She was looking at him, thinking of him. And so Chris knocked on the window. She jumped at the sound and slapped her laptop shut hurriedly, making him smile. She looked up at the window and instantly her face changed from a kind of bored expression to one of excitement and nervousness. She walked over opening the window to let him in. Chris smiled down at her before smoothly swinging his body around and down through the little window at the top of her basement room. She smiled at him. God he wanted to kiss her.

“What are you doing here, it’s 1am!” she said coming to stand closer to him.

“I needed to see you.” He replied, something that he usually only said as a lie to get girls to open up to him. But this time it was 100% true, and it felt good. She looked at him a little flustered and confused.

“Y-you needed to see me?” she said, stalling a few times in confusion. He nodded, and without thinking closed the gap between them. Suddenly everything became tense. He wanted to kiss her and he could tell she wanted him to but they stayed motionless, so incredibly close but not touching.

“This isn’t like you.” She breathed, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her, which made her smile too.

“I know, and I don’t understand it either but I couldn’t just go home. I needed to see you.” he whispered. he couldn’t take it anymore, she was driving him crazy. So he leant in, pressing his lips against hers. She replied back eagerly, spinning them around and pushing him back onto the bed.

 

Even)

Even never liked the dark. Whether it was a physical darkness around him, or the dark swelling feeling he had around his mind, he had always hated the dark. Isak was like a ray of sunshine in Even's darkness. His smile radiated light and happiness, and love. he loved Isak, more than anything, which was why weekdays were the worst for him. Even was stuck in his room, surrounded by Isak's possessions. The worst of it was that the place smelt like him. As Even was lying in bed he would burry his face in his boyfriends pillow and sleep soundly. That’s what he did most weekdays. Sleep. Wait for Isak to return home. Today however was particularly hard. His depression seemed to have gotten worse today, and Isak had woken early and left while Even was sleeping. He never got to say goodbye. It sounds like a rather dramatic thing, but Even's days literally revolved around Isak. He would wait for him to come home, help with homework for as long as possible before he just couldn't help himself and would daw him into his arms. Today however, was hard.  
When Even finally heard the door open around 5pm that day he instantly sat up in bed, adjusting everything from his hair to his clothes to his posture. He could hear everything as Isak came into the apartment, took his shoes and coat off and went to the kitchen, greeting Eskild and Linn on his way. After ten minutes Even became anxious, continuing to try and fix little things about himself. Then the door opened and in walked Isak, and suddenly a weight was lifted from Even's shoulders. Isak smiled at him  
"Hey!" He said cheerfully, walking over to his desk and throwing his stuff down.  
"How was your day?" Even asked him, looking at Isak and smiling fondly.  
"Boring and long without you." He replied plugging his laptop into the charger. Even smiled wider still, gazing at the younger boy with love.  
"Stop fiddling around over there and get over here." Even demanded, laughing a little. Isak looked at him with a look of mock-offence and smiled, taking off his jumper and throwing it into the chair nearby. He then walked over to the bed slowly, the floorboards groaning under his feet. Even laughed at him and gestured for him to hurry up. He did so, walking forward and smoothly jumping onto the bed.  
"Is it bad that I missed you like crazy?" Isak said, reaching up and running his hand through Even's golden hair. Even smirked and looked at him in such a way that made Isak's heart soar.  
"Well if it is bad, then I have been incredibly naughty. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Even said moving closer to Isak. Their noses were touching and their hands were intertwined in each other's hair.  
"You're so fucking hot." Even said seriously, gazing into Isak's eyes with an intensity that made him shiver.  
"You are too" isak replied sitting up and moving on top of Even. He bent down and planted his lips softly on the other boys’. They both did a sort of sigh of relief as Even returned the kiss, the two rolling over onto their sides. Isak had his hands on either side of Evens face, tracing the lines of his cheekbones with his thumb as he continued to kiss him. Even was looking straight at Isak, his eyes sparkling and so full of love. He slipped his hands under the younger boys top and they broke apart for a moment to take it off. Isak smiled before their lips melted together once more. Soon it was Isak's turn to remove Even's shirt, pulling it off and running his hands across his exposed body. After some time they paused, lying in each other's arms, fitting together perfectly. Even was again studying Isak with his sea-blue eyes, stroking his hair and touching his face so gently, as if in awe.  
"This won't last forever." Even said, making Isak sigh.  
"You don't know that. You can't talk like that." He replied looking up at Evens face with concern.  
"I never want this to end." Even whispered, leaning forward and kissing Isak softly.  
"Well then, let's never stop. Can't we just stay like this forever?" Isak said, making his grip around even tighter.  
"Yeah, yeah we can. Do you know why?" Even asked, smiling a little.  
"Why?" Isak replied a hint of humor in his voice too. Suddenly Even's face became more serious.  
"Because," he whispered, leaning in and kissing him again. "I love you."


End file.
